god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Clan
Introduction Among the ten Antiquity Clans, the Giant Clan had the strongest physical build. This race had a supernatural innate power. From the day they were born, they would start to train their bodies. They could break a mountain with their bare hands. The Giant Clan had the smallest population among the ten Antiquity Clans, but they were the strongest. Behaviour The Giant Tribe was well known for their kind nature. They weren't narrow-minded or sinister. They would show their hatred and friendliness on their faces. The Giant Tribe was never cowardly. Quite the contrary, they were valiant and powerful. The same level warriors weren't equal matches to the Giants. However, there were two reasons explained why this race wasn't strong enough. First, their population was small. And their reproduction wasn't quick enough. The other reason was their simple minds. People always took advantage of them. In many battles to compete for materials or other goods, they always fell into the disadvantageous position. Gradually, they lost cultivating materials while enemies plotted against their members who died on the battlefield. Even if they were strong, with this kind of decrease for tens of thousands of years, they would decline. Their tribe was gradually declining. Description The so-called Golden Skeleton was the skeleton of the Giant Clan’s members who had reached the King God Realm. The bones of their entire body changed into gold color, which came with the greatest prestige power. The golden skeleton was the unique feature of the Giant Clan's clansmen at God King Realm. Experts at this realm, even if they were killed and their flesh was decomposed, their golden skeleton would not be decayed with time. After ten thousand years, it still kept the golden hue with strange energy waves. The Golden Soul Fluid was an essence feature that the soul of the experts of the Giant Clan at this realm condensed after they were killed. The Giant Clan in the Antiquity Time was special. This Clan always held up justice. They were all generous and frank. No member of the Giant Clan had any wild schemes. They were all kind people, born to be good persons. That’s why God favored this race. The members of the Giant Clan could perceive the power of nature easier than the other races. It was a little bit strange here. This clan had no members with a cunning heart. They were all honest. But when it came to the point they needed wisdom the most – the time of comprehending the Upanishad power – they had God’s favor with this great superiority. In the Antiquity Time, the Giant Clan had just this reward from the High Heaven for upholding justice. When the God King Realm experts of the Giant Clan perished, their soul would vanish into earth and heaven. However, their superiority in learning the power Upanishads could be condensed into a liquid form to be preserved. Remaining members of Giant Clan were living on 7th level life star. Members * Na Xin * Xiao Man * Zhen Gu * Xiao Man's Mother Locations * Old Orchid Star * Ancenstral Land of Giant Clan Category:Clan Category:Giant Clan Category:Allies